Noche de cacería El cuello perfecto
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: Otra noche de sed, otra presa que atacar. Otro cuello perfecto. One-shot de la cancion de PXNDX. dedicado para Esme Anne-Jacqueline- y las q aman a Jasper por perfecto jaja


**Hola chicas, presentando una nueva locura.**

**Este one-shot esta inspirado en la canción de "El cuello perfecto" de PXNDX.**

**Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Esme Anne –Jacqueline-**

**Te kiero mucho Mar.**

**Personajes de SM, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**- LA NOCHE DE CACERIA (el cuello perfecto)-**

El reloj esta en mí contra, sus pasos lentos me torturan. Poco a poco el sol se esta metiendo, el crepúsculo hace su aparición. La cuenta regresiva empieza.

La sed empieza a crecer, nunca me sacio, esto es incorrecto, pero así me criaron.

Por fin, lo que he esperado: la noche, la oscuridad. Es el tiempo que salir de cacería.

Camino por las calles casi semi-vacías por la hora. Aparento ser lago que deje de ser desde hace mucho tiempo. Un humano es lo que trato de hacerles creer a los que me rodean, algo normal y bueno. Pero solo es eso: apariencia.

Las pocas personas que se dieron cuenta de mi verdad, me culpan por a ver escogido esta forma de existir. Pero no entienden que yo no escogí nada, sino que esta no vida me eligió a mi. Admirando a una deidad mi vida termino, con gran dolor renací, me volvieron parte de un clan de destrucción sin que pudiera protestar o decir lo que pienso.

Y aun ahora sigo sin poder expresarme completamente.

No encontraba algo lo suficientemente bueno para mi, todo era corriente. Necesito algo que me reanime. Pero no se buscar bien solo busco el cuello perfecto, el cuello delicado que me pueda trasmitir mi alimento, esa poderosa sustancia que a mortales e inmortales nos hace caminar y "vivir"

Un olor exquisito invadió mis sentidos y mis músculos me guiaron hacia aquella presa. El tumulto era enorme, una fiesta. Entre desapercibido al local. Me educaron a vestirme de ropas obscuras, y el negro hacia que camuflajeara en cualquier lugar y rodeado de cualquier persona.

Era una chica la que era poseedora de ese apetitoso olor, camine lentamente hacia ella en la barra, me coloque a su lado y pedí un vodka. Por su puesto no me lo tomaría, pero necesitaba aparentar un típico joven rebelde.

-Un vodka, ¿No es algo simple para alguien como tu?- pregunto mi presa

-¿Y quien dijo que era para mi? – le coquetee susurradote el oído y así aspire un poco mas su olor

- yo… - siempre pasan, se traban- ¿Y para quien es, tu novia?

-No tengo novia, nunca me aguantan el paso – aplique el doble sentido. Tome la copa y se la pase por enfrente

-Que… débiles…- apenas susurro

-Busco alguien que vaya con migo al elixir, y que no se cansen en medio camino.- Le di la copa.

De un trago se la tomo y se coloco enfrente de mí. La tome de la cintura y la acomode entre mis piernas haciendo que su intimidad rozara con la mía. Ella tomo mi cabello y me jalo hacia ella. Coloque mis labios sobre los suyos levemente y después baje al cuello.

Ella estaba sumamente excitada, movía sus caderas haciendo que frotaran nuestros cuerpos, nuestras intimidades. Ella estaba apunto de su limite. Claro tenia mucho que ver que yo pudiera controlar sus emociones.

Salimos del antro como unos adolescentes deseosos de sexo. Bueno, una si tenía esos deseos.

La iba a llevar a mi "casa"

El tenerla cerca provocaba que la sed creciera y casi me dejara enloquecido. No aguante mas y la conduje un callejón. La pegué a la pared y la alce, ella enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura. Yo tome su espalda con una mano y la otra la metí bajo la blusa y acaricie su busto, ella gimió al sentir mi mano gélida.

- no… se…eas ego..ista y hazme… vibran… de una… buena… vez – rogó mientas se retorcía en mis brazos - ¡Penetra!

-¿Es lo que deseas? –le pregunte chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja

-si, lo… que mas… deseo en… el mun…do – su respiración si que estaba muy agitada.

La alce más para acomodarme con mi pierna entre las suyas. Si que estaba desquiciada ya que al sentir mi músculo comenzó a frotarse contra ella. No me importaba. Subí mi mano que estaba en si cintura hacia su nuca coloque mi cara en su cuello y lengüetee la zona que deseaba.

A pesar de que aun tenía la ropa puesta sentí la humedad que provocaba en su cuerpo. Como todo hombre sonreí al saber el poder que tenia en ella.

Abrí mi boca lentamente, ella temblaba al sentir mi respiración y: Penetre.

Mis colmillos entraron sin problema alguno en su piel. El líquido rojo entraba a mi cuerpo como una bendición, algo inexplicable, algo delicioso y necesitado.

Saque mi mano de su pecho y se la lleve a la boca al saber que quería gritar.

No duro mucho en el satisfacer la sed de esta noche. Me separe de ella, su cuerpo era frágil, sin vida, un trapo. Tome su hermoso rostro entre mis manos.

-Tu querías que penetrara, pero no especificaste que tipo de penetración – gire las manos con la cabeza dentro de ellas rompiéndole el cuello, esto simularía la muerte – Tu tampoco me aguantaste el paso.

La deje tirada en el suelo, tome la cartera saque el dinero para que pareciera un asalto y me fui hacia mi creadora.

De camino me encontré a una niña pequeña, una limosnera.

Le entregue el dinero que acababa de tomar, no lo necesitaba.

-Gracias señor – su voz era muy tierna.

-No hay por que – respondí regalándole una sonrisa

-Que bonitos ojos y también sus colmillos, yo tuve unos en halloween.

-Sí pequeña, pero los míos son permaneces- respondí agachándome a su altura- Ahora vete con tu madre que estará preocupada por ti-

-gracias, adiós – y antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla.

La noche esta por acabarse y mi día de casera también termina. De nuevo la misma rutina, un poco diferente el final. Pero siempre es: buscar que me calme mi ambición, quien calme mi sed, siempre buscando el cuello perfecto.

**Espero sus criticas, comentarios, todo.**

**Ojala y les haya gustado. **

**Se les kiere mucho besos de**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


End file.
